Currently manufacturers of industrial air filters use expensive, extremely messy and labor and time consuming methods for blending and applying a two part adhesive mix when assembling filters. The currently widely employed process typically involves placing a filter material into engagement with a filter cap and hand pouring an adhesive into engagement between the filter cap and the filter media. Unfortunately, the systems used involve large amounts of manual labor; are difficult to apply consistently and effectively due to the limited space between the filter cap and filter material; and/or are messy due to the expulsion of excess adhesive when the filter material is inserted into a channel of the filter cap. As a result, there is messy clean-up required virtually after each application of adhesive, significant costs due to manual labor necessary in order to produce the filter assemblies and other difficulties with the manufacturer of the air filter assemblies in this manner.